Diyu
Diyu (Chinese: 地獄) is the realm of the dead or "hell" in Chinese mythology. Characteristics and Appearance Diyu is typically depicted as a subterranean maze with various levels and chambers, to which souls are taken after death to atone for the sins they committed when they were alive. The exact number of levels in Diyu and their associated Deities differ between interpretations. Some speak of three to four "courts"; others mention "Ten Courts of Hell", each of which is ruled by a judge, collectively known as the Ten Kings; other Chinese legends speak of the "Eighteen Levels of Hell". Each court deals with a different aspect of atonement and different punishments; most legends claim that sinners are subjected to gruesome tortures until their "deaths", after which they are restored to their original state for the torture to be repeated. Locations Youdu Among the various other geographic features believed of Diyu, the capital city has been thought to be named Youdu. It is generally conceived as being similar to a typical Chinese capital city, such as Chang'an, but surrounded with and pervaded with darkness. Eighteen Levels of Diyu There are eighteen levels located in Diyu, each level of torture are symbolic of the sins committed by the sinner. Depending on the source, each level is separated by Versions 1 and 2 and Journey to the West. First one in the line is Version 1, second is Version 2, and third is Journey to the West. # Hell of Tongue Ripping -- Naraka Hell -- Hell of Hanging Bars # Hell of Scissors -- Hell of the Mountain of Knives -- Hell of the Wrongful Dead # Hell of the Trees of Knives -- Hell of Boiling Sand -- Hell of the Pit of Fire # Hell of Mirrors and Retribution -- Hell of Boiling Feces -- Fengdu Hell # Hell of Steaming -- Hell of Darkened Bodies -- Hell of Tongue Ripping # Hell of Copper Pillars -- Hell of Fiery Chariots -- Hell of Skinning # Hell of the Mountain of Knives -- Hell Cauldrons - Hell of Grinding # Hell of the Mountain of Ice -- Hell of Iron Beds -- Hell of Pounding # Hell of Oil Cauldrons -- Hell of Cover Mountains -- Hell of Dismemberment # Hell of the Pit of Cattle -- Hell of Ice -- Hell of Ice # Hell of Boulder Crushing -- Hell of Skinning -- Hell of Moulting # Hell of Motars and Pestles -- Hell of Beasts -- Hell of Disembowelment # Hell of the Pool of Blood -- Hell of Weapons -- Hell of the Pool of Blood # Hell of the Wrongful Dead -- Hell of Iron Mills -- Hell of Oil Cauldrons # Hell of Dismemberment -- Hell of Dismemberment -- Hell of Darkness # Hell of the Mountain of Fire -- Hell of Iron Books -- Hell of the Mountain of Knives # Hell of Mills -- Hell of Maggots -- Avici Hell # Hell of Sawing -- Hell of Molten Copper -- Hell of Weighing Scales Inhabitants * Chinese Gods * Souls * Other Supernatural Beings Category:Locations